


【승승】VOICE (CH4)

by sealeatdumpling



Category: han seung woo - Fandom, kang seung sik - Fandom, victon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling
Kudos: 1





	【승승】VOICE (CH4)

這天你和平常一樣，正在走去店裡的路上  
上次在姜昇植眼裡看到的情緒是什麼呢?

隨即你又甩了甩頭，應該只是多想了吧  
因為姜昇植之後馬上恢復柴犬的樣子  
而你只是淡淡地說自己沒有夢想  
過一天算一天

也不可能說出交易的事情  
好好活到交換壽命的那天，能算是夢想嗎?

在靠近店門口時，你看到了熟悉的人影  
「啊~ 是秀彬尼~~~」  
韓勝宇刻意拉長語調一邊靠近

鄭秀彬突然全身抖了一下，在這種公開地方竟然用這種語調

「韓勝宇，你知道這是哪嗎?」  
「就秀彬尼推薦的餐廳啊」  
說完韓勝宇給了鄭秀彬一個燦爛的笑容

鄭秀彬放棄再多說什麼，誰叫當初是自己同意他這樣叫的  
「真碰巧，之前都沒碰到，今天可以一起吃飯了」  
說完拉著鄭秀彬進店裡  
「喂喂 不用拉我，我可以自己走進去」

在其他路人眼中，就是兩個感情不錯在鬥嘴的朋友

今天店裡的人比往常少了些  
因為室內的暖氣，身子暖和起來  
可是好像少了什麼

「欸你發什麼呆，你不快點，我就要先點了」  
對面的鄭秀彬正用著「我快餓死」的臉看過來

「對哥講話這樣，真是太讓人傷心了」  
你故意裝作傷心的樣子，但鄭秀彬完全不想回應  
「每次來都點豬肉湯飯和海鮮煎餅，今天也一樣吧」  
「你怎麼知道? 難道你跟蹤我?!」  
韓勝宇開玩笑地看向鄭秀彬

「……. 總之就是知道」  
不想解釋的鄭秀彬直接向店員點了餐

在等待餐點來時，韓勝宇在思考到底是少了什麼  
以至於沒注意到鄭秀彬的眼神

唉 到底要不要和韓勝宇說啊  
但這不在職權範圍內，而且只要不影響到交易就行了

兩個人心裡各自懷著思緒

結果在送上餐時，韓勝宇終於知道哪裡不對勁了  
轉頭問了替他們送餐的店員

「不好意思，請問姜昇植今天在店裡嗎? 我記得平常這時候，都會看到他」  
你想起來平常會看到的那張臉

「昇植哥嗎? 店長說今天早上接到昇植哥的電話，聲音聽起來不太好，只說了很抱歉，今天臨時要請假  
應該是生病了，平時昇植哥和大家都很好，而且他沒好好休過假，大家都很擔心，但卻沒人知道昇植哥住哪  
我好像說太多了，您應該是昇植哥的朋友吧? 如果您遇到他，希望能請他好好休息。」

生….生病??  
明明前幾天還看起來好好的，而且以姜昇植的個性會請假，那一定是非常嚴重

看著眼前的餐點，你突然覺得沒什麼胃口，總覺得現在好像不是吃煎餅的時候  
「秀彬尼，我有事先走了，我的份就給你吃吧」  
你起身穿上大衣  
「打包帶走吧，看看姜昇植要不要吃」  
「怎麼知道我是要去看他」  
「拜託，你剛聽到他生病後，整個臉色都變了」  
喝了一口湯的鄭秀彬，一副「你以為我看不出來嗎」的表情看向韓勝宇

「那我先走了，下次再一起吃飯」

\---

你記得姜昇植說過他住在哪個社區  
還好你是個方向感不錯的人，加上那地方並不會太難找

出現在眼前的是一棟白色建築  
雖然看起來已經有些年齡了，但還算乾淨簡潔  
但他住在哪一間?

只記得他說過，從家裡的窗戶望去，剛好能看到櫻花樹

那這樣應該是三樓，視線高度剛剛好  
你走到了三樓，正猶豫是哪一間時，背後的老奶奶開口叫你

「請問是要找誰嗎?」  
老奶奶的聲音溫柔、笑容和藹，有一瞬間，你把她的身影和過世的奶奶重疊在一起

「您好，請問這裡有位叫姜昇植的住戶嗎? 我是他朋友」  
「原來你找昇植啊，他住在16號，第一次看到有朋友來找他」  
「這孩子真的很好，知道我一個人住，搬重物或家裡電器故障時，都會幫我」

你聽著老奶奶的話，心裡卻有點難過  
這樣的人，連生病都一個人撐著  
「但這孩子太逞強了，希望你能勸勸他」  
「我會的，謝謝您告訴我」

你按下了門鈴，卻無人應答  
在你想著姜昇植會不會連應門的力氣都沒有時  
門悄悄打開了

看到的不是熟悉的笑容，而是額頭冒著汗、臉頰發熱，一看就整個很不好的姜昇植

「咦….? 勝宇…?」  
姜昇植懷疑自己是不是病到出現幻覺了  
結果下一秒要倒下時，被韓勝宇接住

「姜昇植，你這樣真的讓人很不放心」  
你的語氣聽起來有些生氣、無奈、不捨(?)

「我…我沒事的」  
「你現在連站都站不好，還跟我說沒事」

韓勝宇攙扶著姜昇植到屋內

這是你第一次進到姜昇植生活的空間  
東西很少，房間非常簡潔  
地板放著兩把吉他，牆上掛著好幾張樂譜

打開冰箱，果然沒什麼吃的  
這人平常到底有沒有好好吃飯  
還好剛剛在來的路上有另外買一些食材和藥品

「你….怎麼知道我在這?」  
吃過退燒藥的姜昇植，躺在床上看著韓勝宇

「你以前提過這個社區，剛遇到一位老奶奶和我說你住這間」  
「喔….原來是這樣」

你對上姜昇植的視線

「勝宇總是在我難過的時候出現呢」  
「那天晚上在公園，第一次有自己不適合唱歌的想法，那天去店裡前，其實我去了一間公司試鏡，以前連面試都沒有機會，但那次竟然讓我到了最後一關」

你靜靜的聽著姜昇植說，眼神不自覺變得柔和

「我覺得自己好像離夢想又近了一點，但那間公司的社長很認真的告訴我，要我放棄歌唱的夢想，叫我不要再浪費時間了」

「但沒想到那天被你聽見，你的反應太真實，原來我的歌聲會吸引人」  
「那是…..」  
想起那晚的韓勝宇，有點不好意思的點點頭

「想了想，覺得自己還是無法就這樣放棄」  
說完用很認真的眼神看著韓勝宇

「剛剛也是，雖然一開門很驚訝但又感到安心」  
姜昇植覺得自己的眼皮變得有點沉重  
看來是退燒藥的效果開始出現

「店裡的人都很擔心你」  
「那位老奶奶說你太逞強，還要我勸勸你」

韓勝宇看著床上的姜昇植  
語氣已經變得柔和，而且有著一種特別的關心  
「但我在勝宇面前，沒辦法逞強了…」  
接著你聽到細微的呼吸聲  
看來已經睡著了

\----  
我的夢想是什麼?  
那就是讓你能繼續完成你的夢想  
這是交易裡，我唯一的祈求


End file.
